


Il taccuino

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ratings: PG
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Era un oggetto vecchio e prezioso, le pagine ingiallite dal tempo. Era stato Bones a regalarglielo, al loro secondo anno di accademia, per il suo compleanno, dopo aver scoperto quanto amasse i libri stampati su carta e gli oggetti del passato.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il taccuino

_Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)_  
 _Genere: fantascienza_  
 _Parte: 1/1_  
 _Tipo: one shot_  
 _Rating: PG, angst_  
 _Personaggi: Jim Kirk, Leonard McCoy_  
 _Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro._  
 

   
“Puoi andare”  
La calda voce del dottor McCoy lo riscosse e lo riportò al presente. Incontrò gli occhi scuri dell’amico e vi lesse tutta la preoccupazione e l’apprensione che provava per lui in quel momento.  
“Sto bene” affermò e vide il dottore scuotere appena la testa, lo conosceva troppo bene, sapeva perfettamente che quella era una bugia.  
“Fisicamente, forse. A parte qualche ematoma ed escoriazione, però…” disse lasciando la frase in sospeso.  
Kirk scese dal bio-letto e indossò la maglia nera.  
“Va nel tuo alloggio e riposa. Oggi non c’è più nulla che tu possa fare.”  
Jim annuì mestamente afferrando la maglia dorata e uscendo dalla sezione medica, le spalle più curve sotto l’enorme peso della responsabilità.  
   
Kirk si trascinò fino alla cabina. Solo quando la porta si serrò alle sue spalle, vi si poggiò contro e pianse.  
Gettò la maglia sul letto e si sedette alla scrivania; con una mano si asciugò distrattamente il viso, mentre con l’altra aprì il primo cassetto della scrivania e ne estrasse un taccuino rilegato in pelle.  
Era un oggetto vecchio e prezioso, le pagine ingiallite dal tempo. Era stato Bones a regalarglielo, al loro secondo anno di accademia, per il suo compleanno, dopo aver scoperto quanto amasse i libri stampati su carta e gli oggetti del passato. Si era sempre chiesto dove avesse scovato un oggetto del genere, ma il dottore non glielo aveva mai rivelato.  
Lo aprì sfogliando piano le pagine, dove spiccavano date e nomi, come ogni volta che compiva quel rito, lo stomaco gli si contraeva e la vista gli si appannò nuovamente.  
Prese la matita attaccata al libretto e, traendo un respiro profondo, scrisse:

_Data stellare 2262.4_

_Felicity_ _Gray - USS Enterprise - tenente._  
 _Oliver Gray - USS Enterprise - tenente._  
 

Per anni quel taccuino era rimasto inutilizzato, perché non aveva mai trovato nulla che valesse la pena di essere messa nero su bianco, sulla carta, nonostante se lo portasse sempre dietro ovunque andasse.  
Poi la missione quinquennale era iniziata e Gary era stato il primo a perire durante un’esplorazione: il primo nome ad essere scritto su quelle pagine invecchiate dal tempo.  
Posò la matita e tornò alla prima pagina; prese a leggere a mezza voce tutti i nomi. Li ripeteva ogni volta, anche se questa, purtroppo, diventava sempre più lunga. Conosceva tutti loro e, mentre leggeva, richiamava alla mente il volto di ognuno. Non voleva dimenticare nessuno.  
Non si fermò nemmeno quando sentì la porta aprirsi.  
McCoy attese, scuotendo appena la testa, ascoltando quel triste e doloroso appello a capo chino in rispettoso silenzio.  
“Perché ti fai del male in questo modo, Jim?” lo interrogò quando il capitano pronunciò l’ultimo nome.  
“Glielo devo, Leonard, hanno sacrificato la vita per questa missione, per questa nave, per me” rispose con voce contratta.  
“Non è colpa tua, Jim.”  
Kirk batté il pugno sul ripiano, tanto forte che fece sobbalzare il dottore.  
“Dannazione! Sì, invece!” esclamò puntando due occhi terribili in quelli dell’amico. Occhi colmi di rimorso e dolore, sapeva che il capitano si sentiva responsabile per ogni perdita.  
“Ogni uomo e donna a bordo su questa nave stellare sono una mia responsabilità, mia e mia soltanto” gridò tremando per la rabbia.  
“È compito mio riportarli a casa sani e salvi, alla fine di questo lungo viaggio, ma ad ogni lutto mi rendo conto di non riuscire ad adempiere appieno al mio dovere.”  
“Ora basta, Jim” urlò McCoy, era il suo turno di essere arrabbiato “Non puoi addossarti la colpa di qualunque cosa accada su questa nave. È vero sei il capitano e hai degli obblighi e dei doveri verso di noi ma è anche vero che _tutti_ noi siamo saliti su questa astronave di nostra spontanea volontà, consapevoli dei rischi che corriamo ogni dannatissimo giorno!” sbraitò fuori di sé, era stanco di vedere Jim schiacciato da una colpa che non aveva commesso; trasse un lungo respiro e quando ebbe ripreso il controllo di sé aggiunse: “Non puoi torturati ogni volta in questo modo; smetti di scrivere su quel maledetto taccuino.”  
“Sai che non lo farò” affermò, fissando il libretto abbandonato sul tavolo.  
McCoy annuì lentamente, si lo sapeva, ma lui ci provava lo stesso.  
“Non posso e non voglio dimenticare i loro nomi. Avevano ognuno una famiglia che attende il loro ritorno; dei sogni e dei progetti che non si realizzeranno mai più” sussurrò debolmente.  
Non riusciva proprio a non sentirsi colpevole per quelle perdite. Era il capitano e doveva preservare la loro vita, ma non sempre ci riusciva e, ogni volta, la ferita che aveva nel cuore si riapriva e sanguinava.  
Ogni fallimento era un graffio nell’anima che lo faceva sentire inadeguato al ruolo che ricopriva.  
“Non avrei mai dovuto regalarti quel libretto.”  
“Ti sbagli è l’utilizzo più nobile che potessi trovare” disse accarezzando la pelle usurata.  
Leonard si accostò e posò una mano sulla spalla dell’amico era l’unica cosa che poteva fare per confortarlo.  
“Sei un buon capitano, Jim, il migliore che noi e loro, potessimo mai incontrare.”  
Kirk posò la mano su quella dell’altro “Grazie Leonard” disse, riponendo il taccuino nel cassetto chiudendolo, mentre un triste sorriso gli piegava le labbra.  
Sperava solo che un giorno, quando fosse giunta la sua ora, qualcuno avrebbe avuto il garbo di annotare il suo nome da qualche parte, giusto per non dimenticarsi di lui.

   
 _James T. Kirk - USS Enterprise - capitano._  
   


   
   
\---  
Note dell’Autrice: eccomi qui dopo un po’ di tempo con un raccontino un po’ triste ed introspettivo su Jim.  
Alla prossima.  
Un Kiss  
Bombay 


End file.
